Kecewa
by Arumighty
Summary: Siapa yang menabur dialah yang menuai/"Ban—Bantu aku me—menutupi masalah ini."/"Aku pernah memperingatkanmu Baek." /a short fict/ sorry suck at the summary/warning inside/it Chanyeol and Baekhyun fict/ based on B scandal duuh/wujud dari kekesalan pada kenyataan/mind to rnr?


**Kecewa**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I just have this mainstream plot.

Warning: disappointment, madness, pelampiasan terhadap dunia nyata. Ditulis dengan perasaan tercabik cabik *hell yeah* awas typo(s), tidak sesuai ejaan yang disempurnakan. Based on Baekhyun scandal. Tidak suka dimohon jangan baca. Atau anda akan menyesal.

.

.

.

.

_Selamat Membaca_

Dia tahu tapi pura-pura tidak tahu

Dia mendengar tapi pura-pura tuli

Dia melihat tapi pura-pura buta.

Dan ketika semua terlanjur memanas. Dia menyesal.

Kata-kata yang seharusnya memujanya mencintainya mengagungkannya, berubah menjadi kata-kata menyakitkan, menyayat, menusuk bahkan membunuh. Kata-kata penuh caci maki itu tertuju padanya. Juga pada wanita yang menjadi Kekasihnya.

Dia tidak tega. Orang yang dicintainya terus saja dicaci maki oleh penggemarnya, bahkan penggemar kekasihnya pun juga kecewa atas tindakan egois mereka. Tidak masalah jika itu hanya dirinya, dia tidak apa-apa. Namun dia laki-laki disini. Dia harus bersikap tangguh, dan tegar. Dia harus melindungi. Meski hatinya lelah dengan buah dari perbuatannya sendiri.

Dia ingin kabar itu menghilang, namun semua terlanjur terbuka. Dia menyesal akan segala sesuatunya, akan ketidak mampuannya, akan kecerobohannya. Semuanya. Dia meruntuki kebodohannya. Dia ingin memutar waktu. Dan dia berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya.

Sayangnya ini kenyataan. Ini dunia nyata. Dan inilah hidup. Dia bukan orang yang punya kekuatan super. Dia bukan manusia dari masa depan yang punya mesin pemutar waktu. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang diberi keberutngan berlebih.

Dia tidak akan menyangka akan menoreh jutaan luka. Dia tidak menyangka akan melukai begitu banyak cinta tulus penggemarnya padanya. Meski beberapa dari mereka mengatakan terus mensuport dirinya apapun keputusannya. Namun dia tahu bahwa meski penggemarnya mengatakan demikian, luka itu ada. Penggemarnya kecewa. Penggemarnya sedih. Penggemarnya marah. Dan dia sadar dia bukan apa-apa tanpa penggemarnya. Dia tidak akan menjadi sosok yang dipuja seperti sekarang tanpa ada penggemarnya.

Dan dia memang harus melakukan sesuatu. Jika memang dia ingin terus berkarya terus berkarir, dan terus menjadi sinar untuk semua yang menyayanginya, maka dia harus mengembalikan kepercayaan penggemarnya. Dan dia sangat tahu mengembalikan kepercayaan seseorang tak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

Rumor itu menyebar dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Tanggapan positif yang diterimanya tak sebanding dengan kemarahan dan kekecewaan yang luar biasa dari penggemar. Sang kekasih telah mengucapkan permintaan maafnya, namun kembali, bahkan penggemar dari kekasihnya semakin kecewa dengan apa yang dilakukan sang kekasih. Dia ingin membela, namun apa, dia terlalu was-was, tidak dia terlalu takut. Jika dia bicara, dia takut semua akan semakin runyam. Tapi dia percaya jika dia terus diam saja, maka masalah yang memanas ini tidak akan kunjung berakhir.

Mungkin para penggemarnya egois, seharusnya mereka mensuportnya apapun yang terjadi, terus mencintainya. Terus bangga padanya. Dia berhak menjadi orang normal lainnya. Sayangnya dia bukan orang normal yang bisa seenaknya memamerkan kemesraan kepada publik. Penggemarnya juga manusia sepertinya, yang memiliki batas dan keegoisan tersendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini EXO tidak ada jadwal, Suho keluar setelah manager memanggilnya, Kyungsoo sudah terlelap dikamarnya. Dan Sehun Kai dan Chanyeol berada di depan televisi dengan berbagai snack bertebaran disekitar mereka, nonton piala dunia.

Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari ruang manager, setelah beberapa langkah dia berpapasan dengan sang Leader. Tak ada sapaan untuknya, tak ada senyuman dari Suho untuknya. Suho melewatinya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Suho menjauhinya, Chen menjauhinya, Tao juga bahkan Chanyeol juga menjauhinya, semua menjauhinya, meskipun tak seorangpun dari member yang menolak untuk melakukan _skinship _dengannya, namun dia sadar. Semua member perlahan menjauhinya. Semua semakin menjauhinya, apalagi ketika rumor itu tersebar, dan dia tak lagi menjadi Baekhyun yang ceria, tak lagi menjadi Baekhyun yang bahagia. Dan ya dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masuk dan disambut oleh koor kecewa dari ketiga orang yang menonton sepak bola karena gagal gol. Dia berjalan perlahan menuju ketika member yang melihat tayangan itu di televisi. Dia tidak ada minat melihat sebenarnya, dan ketiga orang yang ada di sekitarnya itu masih serius dengan tivi dihadapan mereka. Seperti tak menghiraukan Baekhyun yang masuk dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun ingin bergabung dengan euphoria ketiga temannya itu, ingin menyapa mereka, namun dia terlalu canggung hanya untuk menyapa, mengatakan 'aku ikut gabung ya!' yang seperti itu saja lehernya serasa tercekik. Kenapa semua menjadi serba canggung. Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan, menjadi penyanyi dan menjadi kekasih orang yang dia idolakan? Tapi kenapa rasanya sangat sakit?

Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menyapa. Dia mengulurkan jemarinya, menggerakkan ujung kemeja Chanyeol di sampingnya. Chanyeol menoleh, ditatapnya mata kelam Chanyeol, dan dia tidak bisa berkutik. Dia hanya menatapnya, namun tak berani mengungkapkan apa yang telah dia susukn dikepalanya. Baekhyun akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika Chanyeol memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Kembali fokus pada tontonannya, dan suara berisik dari kunyakan makannan ringan dari Sehun dan Kai.

Baekhyun menghela nafas kecewa. Dia sakit ketika Chanyeol memutuskan kontak matanya. Baekhyun bisa melihat kekecewaan luar biasa dari mata Chanyeol tadi. Dia menyakiti banyak orang, dia menyakiti sahabatnya. Karena dia merasa bersalah akan apa yang telah diperbuatnya. Dia menyesal.

"Hyung jadwal pertandingan besok apa?"

Sehun bertanya tanpa mengalihkan atensinya dari layar itu.

"Entahlah, aku catat di ponsel. Aku akan mengambilnya di kamar, tunggu sebentar."

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya lebar lebar, karena tak ingin ketinggalan momen sepak bola seluruh dunia itu. Dan bagi Baekhyun ini adalah kesembatannya, dia tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk bicara pada Chanyeol maupun member lain, ya karena mereka sibuk menghindarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Fokus Chanyeol masih bertahan pada _smartphonenya_, jemarinya menggeser-geser layar ponsel itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap kaki berdiri dihapadapannya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kaki yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Aku—Aku ingin bicara," Ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bicaralah."

Chanyeol ingin mengabaikan Bakehyun dengan membuat alasan tidak mau ketinggalan acara sepak bolanya. Chanyeol masih tidak ingin bicara dengan Baekhyun. Dia memang mendiamkan teman yang paling dia sayangi itu. Namun mau sampai kapan dia akan mendiamkan Baekhyun. Dia tidak tega ketika Baekhyun menjadi sasaran empuk cacian menyakitkan para _netizen_. Namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan, Baekhyun yang menabur maka harus dialah yang menuai hasil perbuatannya.

Jadi dia memilih untuk mencoba mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan temannya ini.

"Ba—Bantu Aku Chanyeol."

Akhirnya kata-kata itupun keluar dari mulut Bakehyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Mau sebagaimanapun Baekhyun berusaha bertahan, berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Manusia punya limit. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun.

"Ba—Bantu Aku."

Suara Baekhyun semakin melirih. Chanyeol tak tega. Nada bicara Baekhyun penuh keputus asaan. Wajahnya nampak lelah.

"Apa?"

Dingin, terkesan tak peduli. Baekhyun tertohok mendengar itu. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Ban—Bantu aku me—menutupi masalah ini."

Sudah Chanyeol duga. Sudah Chanyeol kira akan seperti ini. Baekhyun akan datang padanya, mengetahui Suho tak lagi mengambil andil dalam masalah Baekhyun saat ini. Hanya dia yang Baekhyun percayai saat ini. Karena mereka teman. ya teman.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas beratnya kasar, seraya mengalihkan atensinya dari mata Baekhyun yang memohon.

"Aku pernah memperingatkanmu Baek." Ujar Chanyeol. Dia mulai melangkah lagi, namun jalannya dihalangi oleh tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terus menatap kearah Chanyeol. Memohon.

"Menyingkir Baek. Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Aku pernah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya. kami semua."

"Kumohon Chanyeol hanya kau yang bisa membantuku. Kumohon."

Chanyeol menyerah, dia diam. Dia menggenggam ponselnya erat. Ditatapnya Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan bagi Chanyeol itu.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk berhati-hati. Tentang instagram dan yang lainnya. Kau tidak mendengarkanku Baek. Aku sudah mencoba membantumu dari awal. Dan sekarang siapa yang terkena imbasnya? Bukan hanya kau Baek! Kami semua, nama Exo Baek. Bukan hanya kau. Aku sudah mencoba membantumu di awal. Dan kau tidak mau dengar. Jadi jangan salahkan aku."

Chanyeol menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, dadanya naik turun. Menahan segala emosinya kepada teman dihadapannya ini. Baekhyun hanya menunduk tak berani menatap manik Chanyeol yang tegas dan begitu menusuk. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya keras keras, meyainkan dirinya untuk tidak menangis

"Ku-kumohon Chanyeol."

Suara Baekhyun bergetar. Chanyeol diam. Nafasnya tak lagi memburu.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan apa? Huh?"

Baekhyun mendongak menatap mata Chanyeol yang melihatnya dengan tatapan dinginnya. Dia tidak habis pikir. Apa yang di pikirkan sahabatnya ini? Mengapa dia melakukan semua ini jika semua akibat bisa diterawang seperti sekarang. Di _bash_ dimana-mana. Bukan hanya nama personal yang di _judge_ melainkan nama kelompok. Bukan hanya Baekhyun tapi semua member.

"Aku.. aku .. aku ingin kita melakukan fan..fanservice di acara kita selanjutnya."

Suara Baekhyun menghilang. Pundak tegang Chanyeol merosot. Ditatapnya mata Baekhyun. Apa-apa-an itu? Baekhyun yang tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban Chanyeol, Chanyeol melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut luar biasa.

"Da.. dan un..untuk intagram ki..kita bisa post foto kita.."

"Cukup Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun takut. Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tatapan mengerikan. Kedua lengan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba terlurur mendorongnya kearah tembok. Chanyeol membentakknya.

"Dengar! Aku tidak pernah melakukan fanservice yang kau katakan!"

"Ta..tapi fans menyukainya.."

" Apapun itu mau di _stage_ atau_ backstage_. Aku tidak pernah melakukan fanservice aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Bukan hanya ingin mendapat sorakan fan kita. Tapi karena hatiku menginginkan untuk melakukannya Baek! Aku yang dekat denganmu di_ stage_ maupun di _backstage_, aku yang dekat dengan kyungsoo atau siapapun ketika aku tertangkap kamera, ya karena aku menginginkannya. bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan kita. Dan nyatanya fans menyukai itu. Karena aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun di depan fansku Baek! Jika memang aku ingin melakukannya, maka akan ku lakukan tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi atau menipu mereka. Karena…"

"..Karena mereka harus menyukai aku yang sebenarnya Baek."

Kalimat terakhir Chanyeol menampar Baekhyun. Satu yang baekhyun tahu dia telah menipu fansnya. Dia mengecewakan fansnya. Mengecewakan sosok sosok yang benar-benar punya andil besar untuk karirnya. Mengecewakan teman-temannya. mengecewakan semuanya. Byun Baekhyun mengecewakan.

"Jika memang kau masih menginginkan fanservice seperti yang kau sebut, ajaklah yang lain. Jangan aku."

Chanyeol mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali, sebelum akhirnya suara Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"T..tapi fans menyukai hu..hubunganku denganmu."

Lirihnya. Baekhyun masih keras kepala dan egois. Dia tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan. Dia hanya percaya Chanyeol. Dan ketika Chanyeol menolakknya, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Dan tidak menyukai hubunganmu dengan kekasihmu?"

Air mata Baekhyun tak lagi bisa dia bendung. Itu mengalir tanpa permisi ketika Chanyeol mengatakan tanpa menoleh kearahnya.

"A—Aku menyesal Yeol, menyesal."

Lutut Baekhyun terasa ngilu. Tubuhnya merosot , dia terduduk di lantai. Dia menatap kosong kearah lantai dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Kau menyesal?"

Chanyeol melihat lewat kedua pundaknya, baekhyun yang menyedihkan. Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia masih menunduk dan menatap kearah lantai. Tetes air matanya mulai membasai lantai.

"Kau sendiri yang menabur Baek, maka kaulah yang menuainya. Maafkan aku Baek. Aku kecewa padamu."

Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri. Chanyeol kecewa padanya. Satu satunya sosok yang bisa membuatnya terus berdiri meninggalkannya, dia mengecewakan Chanyeol. Sosok yang selalu ada ketika dia butuh pegangan, meninggalkannya, semua karena kebodohannya, semua karena kecerobohannya, dan semua karena keeogiasannya, dia hampir mengorbankan semua hal penting dalam hidupnya, temannya, fansnya, Chanyeolnya. Dan yang dia dapat hanya sesal yang terasa ketika semua terlanjur terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

_Selesai_

A/N: kecewa? Ya semua kecewa. Saya kecewa, anda kecewa. Dan selamat untuk berbahagia atas rumor ini. Haaafftt saya gak tau saya nulis apa, tapi yang pasti setelah saya tulis ini saya merasa lega ahaha, gak tau deh lega dari mana. Well untuk kedepannya saya berharap yang terbaik saja. Last thank for reading and mind to review?


End file.
